


Bus Stop

by kusuosatori



Series: One Shot Series [4]
Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: AU, BeomKai, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soobin - Freeform, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, hueningkai - Freeform, taegyu, taehyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: beomgyu misses his bus stop because hueningkai from class 2 accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder for hours and it’s nearing the last bus stop but he doesn’t wanna wake the younger one so he stayed still.
Relationships: Beomgyu & Hueningkai
Series: One Shot Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@cyjrella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40cyjrella).



“beomgyu? where are you? we’ve been waiting for hours, do u want me to pick u up?” beomgyu accepted the call from soobin

“N-NO! DON’T” beomgyu was panicking, he looked at his wristwatch and saw it was nearing his curfew.

“I-I have some...” beomgyu looks at the adorable male and sees it sleeping so peacefully

“some...important stuff.” beomgyu added “YES! VERY important stuffs, i’ll be home soon bye!” his voice got louder from panicking.

he was worried he would wake up the younger male beside him so he internally screamed for being stupid

and yup, he did woke up the younger male

the younger was softly scratching his eyes and when he saw the dark sky he panicked

“oh no i missed my—“ hueningkai looks at the person beside him.

“bus stop...” his voice became soft as he recognized the person beside him

“BEOMGYU SUNBAENIM” he was shocked and tried to bow so many times even if sitted

beomgyu found him so adorable, he couldn’t resist to smile

“I’M SORRY I WAS—“ beomgyu cut him off

“no no! it’s fine” beomgyu was trying not to smile widely and was acting brave

“where do u live? might as well go with u since it’s dark and u’re still a minor.” beomgyu turns into a protective senior

‘the hell i’m still a minor too, am i out of my mind’ beomgyu thought

“i— uh live i’ [location] and it’s okay beomgyu hyung i can go by myself!”

‘hyung... he called me hyung...’ beomgyu’s heart was literally melting

“it’s fine uh i live near u too, don’t worry!” beomgyu tries to assure him, he would be lying if he says that he doesn’t miss the feeling of hueningkai’s head leaning on his shoulder.

“and anyways i still have to go to somewhere near your place...yeah” beomgyu keep telling lies

does he feel guilty? yes. did he regret it? no

“oh.. okay, if you say so” hueningkai finally gives in

‘HELL YEAH’ beomgyu is punching the air in his mind right now

the air was suffocating, he could feel that hueningkai felt awkward because of what happened earlier so beomgyu tried to assure him by smiling to him

after a few minutes he finally reached hueningkai’s location

‘it’s only been like 5 minutes, what the hell....’ - beomgyu

but it has been 20 minutes, maybe beomgyu was focused on the younger male’s face too much that he didn’t get hold of the time.

“this is my stop, thank u beomgyu hyung” hueningkai bowed to him

before beomgyu could go a lady went rushing to hueningkai

it was his mother...

‘what... i didn’t signed up for this..’ beomgyu thought

it was hueningkai’s parent, he was panicking, he only wanted to spend a little more time with hueningkai but with the scene right now, he was panicking so much he hid his hands behind him

“huening-ah!” his mother called out

“mom!” hueningkai went to hug his mother

‘he’s so adorable’ beomgyu thought

“why did u come home so late..?” his mother shifted his eyes to beomgyu

“and this is...?” his mother added

“mom! this is my uh senior, he went with me since i missed my bus stop..” hueningkai said

it was beomgyu’s cue

‘do i introduce myself or run away? wait if i run away that’d make me look like a weird senior, who even does that? no, i’m a cool senior i should set an example’

“h-hi i’m beomgyu, i’m his senior.” beomgyu bowed formally and smiled at the lady

“it’s late, why don’t u have dinner with us and just get picked up from there?” the lady suggested “it won’t be a burden for u right?” she smiled

‘how am i to say no to that’

“i- UH, yes yes”

beomgyu knows he’s gonna get in trouble once he texted soobin his whereabouts.

beomgyu had a nice dinner, hueningkai’s family was so nice and welcoming he became comfortable, beomgyu secretly texted soobin to come pick him up from his location

he knew soobin had questions

he was now finally picked up and he remembered how cutely hueningkai waved to him as the car drove away

“important stuffs huh” soobin mocks him

“IT IS! i— u know it’s— whatever i’m gonna sleep i’m tired wake me up when we get home” beomgyu tried to brush off his panic

they finally got home and the first thing soobin asks

“u like the boy.” soobin said

“what..n-no i— i only” beomgyu panics once again

“that wasn’t a question, it’s a statement, beomgyu” soobin smile knowingly to him

“i— whatever i’m gonna do homework, bye!” beomgyu ran

soobin could only laugh, his cousin was adorable 

one after another interaction, beomgyu and hueningkai finally grew to build a good senior-junior relationship, but beomgyu knows he liked the younger male, he always wanted to confess, but that would mean breaking the frienship..

beomgyu couldn’t hold it anymore, he was going to confess after class

he was so nervous he can’t count how many times he bumped into people, but that’s not his concern here, he wanted to tell hueningkai his feelings and he will finally say it today

so when they were alone in the garden after school he knew someone had to break the silence

“hyung..”

“ningning..” they both said at the same time

great, it made the tension between them greater

“I—“

“I—“ 

both at the same time

“I LIKE YOU HYUNG” hueningkai closed his eyes as he said the last words

“I LIKE U HUENINGKAI” yup they both said that at the same time

because of the loud voices that came from them, no one could decipher what each other said...

‘what the hell did he say...????’

“I said i like u, hyung...” hueningkai trails off

“i like u too, hueningkai..” beomgyu could only smile widely

he felt like he was the happiest man in the world

“oh and i actually wanted to tell u something..” hueningkai adds

“me dozing off and sleeping on your shoulder wasn’t an accident... i actually thought i had something to do so we could talk because i’ve liked u for some time now...” hueningkai was shy, beomgyu could see how his face became flustered

“i... actually have something to say too.”

“i actually saw u riding the bus from across the school so i rode that too...” beomgyu said “ i can get picked up by my cousin but i wanted to spend time with u... so when i saw you sleeping soundly on the bus seat, i knew i had to sit beside u..” beomgyu confessed

“that’s so—adorable..” hueningkai said

a sudden thought came to beomgyu’s mind.

“WAIT!— so.. did u hear everything i said..?” beomgyu was pertaining to the important stuff he said to soobin while on the phone.

“hear what?” hueningkai asked confusedly

“oh okay u didn’t hear it..” beomgyu felt assured

“i didn’t know i was that important to u, hyung.” hueningkai snickered

“YOU—?!?” beomgyu shouted

hueningkai was still laughing, very loudly. but beomgyu doesn’t mind, if he can tell the word how much he love hueningkai’s laugh

he would probably tell the whole world.

what started as an ‘incident’ that turns out to the blooming of two person’s great relationship, beomgyu could only thank how he did not chicken out during that time, he wouldn’t have the love of his life now

meanwhile, hueningkai

he lived his freshman year with no regrets, he met beomgyu and made new fun memories with 3 other friends and there’s nothing he could wish for

he wanted to thank himself too for being brave enough to confess

END.

**Author's Note:**

> if u like someone, tell them. u never know what will happen in the future, he/she may liked u back, or even not you can live your life without any regrets
> 
> “what if i confessed..” u would not have regrets like that
> 
> live your life! you’re the own master of your life, don’t let anyone tell u what to do and live your life as you please!
> 
> thank u for reading :)


End file.
